White Roses
by sugar n spice7493
Summary: Sequal to Because of you. How does Ron feel about being the last of the golden trio. This is based on the song by Simple Plan Untitled. Mentions of suicide. Please r&r.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related. I just own this story and all my other stories. All the characters do not belong to me. This song "Untitled" does not belong to me, it belongs to Simple Plan.

**READ HERE: If you haven't read my other story "Because of you" then you might not understand this story. This is a sequal.**

Please read and review. Enjoy!

**White roses**

Ron woke up; he blinked his eyes a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the light that he left on during the night. He looked at the clock by his bed 1:43 in the morning. Dried tears covered his cheeks. She was gone, just like Harry. Hermione Granger was gone. Forever. She had committed suicide. After Harry's death she wasn't the same. She never hid the pain that she held inside; she let the tears fall. She cried a river of tears. He had seen her heart broken and he hadn't gone to help her. He just told her to get over it. She probably thought that he didn't care.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain  
_

He had his pain; he didn't know how he did. He didn't know why he did. He pretended that everything was okay. He told her to get on with her life and forget Harry. Oh how he wished he hadn't done that, it just made her pain worse and it hurt him more to see her after he said those words. She had pretended to be happy. Everyone thought she had moved on, but he saw behind that fake smile. Behind her laugh that held no cheer was a broken heart. He had hurt her and himself even more than Harry's death had.

_  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

He had made her commit suicide. It was his fault she was dead. All his fault. He pounded his fists against his bed in anger at himself. He sobbed as his fists crashed down on the bed. She was gone, dead forever. She was never coming back. He would never get to see her jump up and down in class with her hand raised whenever a question was asked. He would never see her bite her lip in concentration as she read a book. Never. No never again would she scold him for putting off his homework till the last minute.

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this sober again

He had woken up one morning to screams. He and the other boys had rushed to the girl's dorms, where the noise was coming from. Lavender was screaming in fear, tears rolling down her face. All the other girls had awoken they were also screaming, their eyes were wide and they were all staring at Hermione's bed. There she layed with Sirius' knife in her chest. Her eyes were filled with pain; dried tears were on her face. She was dead. Everyone was screaming. Ron tried to scream, but the sound was caught in his throat.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
_

The days past and he tried to think about life before Harry and Hermione. He couldn't get them out of his head. They were gone; they had both left him. He climbed out of his bed and ran down out of the Gryffindor tower. He ran out towards the lake. Two graves were there. One read Hermione Granger and the other Harry Potter. He knew when he died he would be buried on the other side of Harry. A white rose rested on each of their graves; everyday he laid one down on each of their graves. He slowly made his way back up to the school; he walked into the boy's lavatory. He slammed his fist against the glass breaking the mirror.

_  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
_

He was tired of this life. He was the last of the golden trio. Didn't he belong with them? If they both died shouldn't he be dead too? They could still be alive now if it wasn't for him. Harry might not be dead, if he Ron would have pushed him out of the way of the avada kadvra curse. No all Ron could do was stand there like a coward. That was what he was a big coward. Hermione wouldn't be dead if Ron hadn't told her to get over Harry. Ron should have been there comforting her, releasing his pain too. She died thinking he was some heartless bastard.

_  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

He stabbed the glass into his skin and slowly felt himself fading away. _'I don't deserve to be buried next to Harry and Hermione', _He thought. They were brave and he was just a coward. Maybe just maybe all the times they spent together would make up for his mistakes, and he would be buried next to them. The golden trio would be together again in death and maybe someone would lay white roses on all of their graves.


End file.
